Blossom (PPG)
Blossom is one of the main protagonists of the 1998 and 2016 versions of the PowerPuff Girls. Background Sugar, spice, and everything nice were the ingredients chosen by Professor Utonium to create the perfect little girls until Utonium accidentally added Chemical X, causing an explosion and the birth of the PowerPuff Girls, with the leader being Blossom. Powers & Abilities *'Flight': *'Heat Vision': Can fire lasers or beams of compressed heat through her eyeballs. *'Super sight and Hearing': Can hear the other girls in the vacuum of space and can Zoom her sight in on objects. *'Night Vision': *'Tornado Generation': By spinning around, Blossom can create tornadoes. These tornadoes can be used either with a suction effect, a drilling effect, or a defensive maneuver that can block reflect projectiles. *'Inferno': Catches of fire instantly with no negative effects on her. *'Supersonic Screaming': Just by screaming, Blossom can create sound waves of such a high frequency that they push over trucks and destroy concrete. *'Aqua Velvie': Transforming into a puddle of water *'Itsy Bitsy': Shrinks down to microscopic sizes. *'Electric Boogaloo Force Field': Intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field. *'Ice Breath': A Nice power. *'Fire Breath' *'Electricity Projection': By shaking her hands together creating static electricity, Blossom can fire beams of electricity. *'Undetermined vibration-triggered power': It is unclear whether this is teleportation, invisibility or faster-than-the-eye can track superspeed with afterimages. *'Cloning': Can clone herself to an unknown amount. *'Atomic Snot Rocket': With some snot formed in her mouth, Blossom can fire explosions that can destroy buildings. *'Danger Sense': Gives Blossom the ability to react to upcoming danger before it arrives. *'Photographic Memory' *'Super Imagination': With the help of the other girls, Blossom was able to create an imaginary friend that is normally intangible and can fight off against other intangible beings and physical beings. *'Fire Eating' *'It's Magic Silly!': Upon raising from his tomb, a magic zombie causes severe mayhem with its magic powers and seems to curbstomp the girls with insulting ease. However, when it seems that he has just killed Blossom with the iron maiden that killed him, it is revealed that Abracadaver is actually Blossom in disguise, who swiftly rescues her sisters. When asked to explain how they pulled that one, they answer the Mayor with "It's magic, silly!" and giggle. *'Pink Energy Projection': Blossom can project Pink auras of common household and school items such as staplers, vacuums, and brooms in combat. *'Energy Fists': In a few instances, individuals empowered with Chemical X have generated energy auras around their fists in order to increase the damage caused by her physical attacks. Team Moves *'Starburst Formation': The girls combine their hand-projected energy beams to form a stronger energy beam, the Powerpuff Starburst Ray. This attack was used in episode Town And Out, in which the PPGs used it to blow up the Citysville Bridge. *'Furious Fiery Feline': Also called Furious Flaming Feline, this combo requires that the girls fly so fast that they catch fire and then combine into a cat made of fire which seems to cause damage by setting stuff on fire. Its flames seem to be hot enough to cause discomfort to Muscle Max, a villain who had just taken out the entire Association of World Super Men, though that might be related to the cat being un-masculine (masculinity being the source of Muscle Max's superpowers). *'Cherry Bomb': Two of the PPGs go to outer space, join hands, generate a cherry-shaped forcefield around themselves and then fall back to Earth, exploding with considerable force upon impact. It proves to be ineffective because of the magical nature of the monsters created with Him's magic chalk. *'Powerpuff Megablast': The Megablast requires all three girls to help charge up an energy orb that detonates upon impact with force apparently equivalent to a multi-kiloton nuke. *'Atomic Twister': This team maneuver was used by the PPGs to form a twister in space by spinning in circles. The twister absorbed the full power of a solar flare that would have scorched Earth otherwise and dispersed it harmlessly, although the girls got sun burns as a result of doing this. *'Electric Ball': A nameless team combo which closely resembles the Electric Boogaloo Forcefield power, only this one involves all three PPGs moving in circles and rather than act as a forcefield the energy orb shoots an electric ray towards the target of choice. *'B-Bomb': The PPGs join hands and start to emit omnidirectional energy waves, eventually resulting in an explosion. *'Superspin': The PPGs start spinning and form an expanding orb of green energy that destroyed one of Mojo Jojo's vehicles without harming the monkey or any of the buildings that were also touched by the green energy. *'Cosmic Cannon Ball': This attack starts with the PPGs flying high above the target and then letting themselves fall, fusing into a ball as they go. The ball presumably explodes upon impact, but the attack was interrupted before being completed in the one time it was used so... *'Wing Plan R': Essentially, they use Butercup's belt as a slingshot to throw Blossom's bow (which actually is a powerful explosive!) at the enemy. Equipment *'Bow': Apparently also an explosive. Feats Strength *Destroyed a meteor that could've destroyed the Earth. Speed *Was able to deliver presents all over the would in under 10 hours. *Flew so fast that she traveled back in time. Durability *Can tank nukes. *Treats lava like a dip in water. Skill *The Smartest out of the three Powerpuff Girls. * Alongside Bubbles and Buttercup Saved Aquaman and Wonder Woman from the Legion of Doom. Weaknesses *Prone to ticklishness. *All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper. *Still vulnerable to things a normal human would be like viruses and sunburn. *Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, etc. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times. *Antidote X. *Neat freak. *Everything after Season 4. *Can have trouble adapting to new changes in the fight. *Usually relies on teamwork. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:PowerPuff Girls Category:Child Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Superheroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Hanna-Barbera